


01z

by itsnavy



Category: IZONE (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday beomgyu, Producer Beomgyu, best friends choi beomgyu & kim minju, choi beomgyu best boy, choi beomgyu cutie, happiest birthday, inspired by maze in the mirror by txt, kim minju softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnavy/pseuds/itsnavy
Summary: Just an alternative universe wherein Choi Beomgyu and Kim Minju were besties. They spent Beomgyu's birthday together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kim Minju, Choi Beomgyu/Kim Minju
Kudos: 2





	01z

"Beomgyu?"

A gentle sound came out from the mouth of a girl, distracting the boy who was called 'Beomgyu' from his staring-at-the-mirror activity. The boy sounded out a shortened hum as a reply.

"Again?"

The question made a confused expression came from the boy. "Again what?"

"You're staring at the mirror, again."

Beomgyu was scratching the nape of his neck unpurposely, giggled after. "Ah, that. I'm just wondering if the person in the mirror shows who I really am, Minju." He approached the girl, "uh- don't be mad. I'm sorry."

Minju let out a sigh. "You've been doing it for a whole year, Gyu."

"Sorry..."

She grabbed his hand. "Nevermind. Let's go outside, I already made a cake."

Beomgyu stared in confusion, "what for?" And Minju seemed really really done with him.

"It's 13th of March, your freaking birthday. You idiot," she answered while pointing her index finger to the other's forehead.

Letting out a shout, he protested. "Hey! That's not very polite."

"I know and I don't care. Once an idiot will always be an idiot. Beomgyu pabo."

He smiled annoyingly cute. "But you like it."

Minju ignored it and already went out of the room. She went to the living room with a big table in the middle of the room and a bear-shaped birthday cake on top of it.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted but she didn't response. She was giving the final touch for the decorating, to make it more perfect for Beomgyu's birthday.

Beomgyu arrived and gave out a pretty long 'woah'. "You made it by yourself? When did you make such a thing? It's amazing!"

She sighed, again. "Then who do I possibly making this with? You're busy staring at your idiot face on that old mirror."

"Hehehehe, I already said sorry tho." He smiled sheepishly.

She then lighted the candles and reached his arms, took him by her side. "C'mere."

She counted with a soft voice, "one.. two.. three.." 

He was enjoyed watching her silently with the smile that was getting bigger and bigger on his face. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you~" she sang the song for him. They both clapped enthusiastically right away.

She picked up the cake then stood up in front of him. "Now, make a wish!"

He nodded and linked his fingers together with eyes both closed. Then he blew the candles after he was done praying.

"What did you pray for?" She asked when they both have seated.

"It's a secret."

"Eyy, Beomgyu no jam." She said jokingly. 

They both laughed and Beomgyu added, "I really want my prayers to be real, that's why."

She gave him her warmth smile. "Well, I really hope so, then."

Then she cut the cake into pieces and gave one for him. "Thank you," he said.

"How is it?" She asked after he tasted it.

He looked thinking too much and unsure about what he would said. "Mm-"

Her expression was getting worse seeing him and was afraid that the cake would taste bad.

He couldn't control his laugh, "h-HAHAHAHAH. I'm only joking! It's sooo delicious! Where did you learn it?"

She smacked his head, not too hard but hard enough to make him screamed and said sorry.

"Learn what? Making cakes? I searched for the recipe on internet yesterday."

"So you haven't really tried making it?" She nodded. "Wow! Then how can it be this delicious? You're mastering things fast."

"Stop it. You compliment me too much for just a cake."

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's not just 'a cake'. It's my birthday cake."

"Yeah, yeah, it's yours. Now eat. I'm gonna taste it too."

They ate the cake silently until they finished. It didn't take a long time because it was just small pieces of the cake.

Beomgyu put on a smile, a very wide and sincere one. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Minju looked at him and smiled in return. "Thank you, too."

"For what? I didn't do anything," he asked curiously. 

Minju answered after took a breath.

"Thank you for existing. For surviving until this time. And for letting me know that there is still such a person that good in almost everything. Especially in making someone feels good."

Maybe he was right. The mirror was right. That it really showed him who he really was. To be honest, it wasn't just 'a mirror'. Because it didn't even reflect nor follow what he was doing. It was just being there, with his figure inside it. He even could communicate with the mirror.

And this morning, it told him something. That he would felt loved, happy, worthy and appreciated. That someone was still and would always be there.

"Minju," he called.

"Hm? What's wrong, Beomgyu?"

"Thank you for finding me. And, please, don't give up on me."

She smiled faintly, "want some hugs?" He nodded fast.

She then hugged him- not too tight but more than enough to share the warmthness. She patted his back gently. "You don't have to worry, I will never give up on you. It's okay to prioritize other thing above yourself, let me be the one who's prioritizing you. I won't be going anywhere. We'll be going on together, okay?" The hug was then separated. 

She still held both of his shoulders' side. "And, don't keep staring at the mirror too much. From now on, you must believe in yourself and not in what that old thing's said, whether it's good or bad."

Beomgyu's eyes widened in shooketh. "Y-you know it?"

"Of course!" Minju let out a small laughter. "How could I not know? That thing communicates with me, too. But I decided to ignore it. So should you."

His ears are reddened and grinned. "Alright, alright. I will."

"You will only get stuck in a neverending darkness if you keep doing that stupidly idiot thing. If you have any concerns, feel free to share it with me," She patted her own shoulder for several times. "You have me. My shoulders are made for you to lean on, just in case you forgot." They both laughed after the cringey lines were delivered. 

He looked straight into her mesmerizing eyes. "Thank you, thank you and thank you, Minju. Thank you for everything you have done. I'm very grateful to have you by my side. Thank you so so so much." He said sincerely and seriously. 

"You have been saying 'thank you' for too many times," she chuckled.

"Hehehe, I can't help it. Sowwy," he smiled idiotly as the idiot he already was.

She was giggling and ruffled his kinda curly hair playfully. "Well, yeah. You're very welcome, Beomgyu."

.  
.

Happy 21st birthday, Beomgyu Choi!

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated for the best choi beomgyu rp's I've ever known, Beam! happiest birthday for you. I'm wishing you all the best things in this world. ilyily kk beam<3
> 
> ps. sorry for any typos and grammatical errors :(


End file.
